2000 años luz de distancia
by IzayaHaruka
Summary: Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy se odian mutuamente, pero a pesar de las diferencias entre ellos dos, acaban enamorándose en el ultimo año en Hogwarts. Hermione tiene un accidente y olvida todos los mágicos momentos que a tenido con Draco. Podrá recuperar los momentos que a pasado con el? O simplemente quedaron en el olvido? Podrá el volver a enamorarla a pesar de que ella le odia?


**N/A:** Hola, este es mi primer fanfic **[Dramione]** Espero que les guste!

**Disclaimer:** los personajes, hechizos, escenarios... pertenecen a** J.K. Rowling. **Excepto algunos que a lo mejor invente y que iréis viendo a lo largo de la historia.

* * *

Un día lluvioso y frío predominaba en la estación de King's Cross en Londres, y ahí estaba el expreso de Hogwarts esperando a que fuese la hora para que decenas de personas con baúles y mascotas entraran, e ir a su segundo hogar, para algunos serían la primera vez y estaban algo nerviosos, gran parte de los nervios era por a ver a que casa pertenecerán Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Revenclaw o Slytherin. O para otros su ultimo año...

Hermione estaba junto con Harry, Ron, Ginny y la familia Weasley en la estación a punto de entrar ya al tren para irse a Hogwarts, acabar el nuevo y último curso. Se despidieron, y entraron los cuatro inseparables al tren, estaba repleto de gente y eso que habían llegado puntuales, pero nada mas abrir empezaron a entrar mares de gente para conseguir buen sitio, por suerte encontraron y así fue que se sentaron.

—Algo del carrito? —Dijo una señora con una voz amable.

Era un carro repleto de chucherías mágicas y chocolates y como no, las famosas Grageas Bert-tie Bott.

Ron, ansioso compró un poco de todo, era como un niño pequeño, empezó a comer como un desesperado, siempre tenía hambre.

—Ronald! puedes comer con la boca cerrada? por favor, es desagradable verte así —Dijo Hermione.

—Hergms tagmpogco teg ponggas así no es paga tangto.

—No tienes remedio..

Los cuatro rieron. A Harry y Jinny les hacía gracia los piques que siempre tenían Hermione y Ron.

—Voy un momento al baño -Dijo Hermione. Empezó a caminar hasta el otro lado del tren, ya que estaban a la otra punta de donde se encontraban los baños, estaba ya llegando cuando de repente se tropezó.

Se estaba apunto de caer, pero alguien la cogió. —Lo siento mucho! me tropecé.. y..

Hermione noto unos brazos bien fuertes, miro hacía arriba para ver quien era la persona, alto, delgado pero fuerte, rubio platino y unos ojos fríos grises que se encontraron con unos cálidos color miel.

—Cuidado Granger, apenas comenzando el curso y ya te me echas en brazos? No tranquila te entiendo, la mayoría de chicas de Hogwarts les encuentro sumamente atractivo y sexy, es evidente que yo también te lo parezco no? no sé ni para que te lo pregunto, la respuesta es por supuesto que si.

Draco se puso a unos milímetros de su cara y noto el nerviosismo de ella y le hizo gracia. Le encantaba hacerla rabiar, no hay otra persona que le de tanto gusto molestar, esa era Hermione Granger, la asquerosa sangre sucia, la doña perfecta, la que siempre lo sabe todo. No podía entender que a la mínima ya se cabreaba por cualquier tontería.

Hermione al oír esa voz rápidamente se soltó de el y se sonrojo, -Aparta Malfoy, no quiero malgastar mi valioso tiempo en conclusiones estúpidas sobre si eres sexy o atractivo, me importa una mierda, y sobre tu pregunta la respuesta es evidente, no. Así que no me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra, no quiero oírte mas.

—Tranquila leona, que si no te llego a coger te estampas contra el suelo, pero bueno pensándolo mejor hubiese sido divertido verte como te caías, mocosa antipática.—Dijo el Slytherin con soberbia.

Hermione no le dijo nada, simplemente le miro con una mirada asesina, no le gustaba ese chico siempre tan arrogante y despreciando a gente como ella, una sangre sucia.

Draco se fue para su asiento junto con Pansy, Blaise, y Theodore. —Draco donde estabas cariño? —le dijo Pansy, cogiéndole del brazo y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—No te importa. —Le contestó con bordería a la Slytherin.

Que pesada puede ser a veces Parkinson, me acosté una o dos veces con ella y eso significa que tenemos que ser novios o algo? pero bueno a mi padre le gusta que me ajunte con ella, es de familia sangre pura, y ricos como nosotros, solo voy con ella por convivencia, ya no me gusta como antes, solo fue unos días de diversión y ya esta, nada serio ni nada.

Mire hacia delante, ahí estaba esa asquerosa sangre sucia que iba dirigiéndose a donde se encontraban sus amigos, con San Potter, y pobretón. Menuda panda de paletos y por no hablar de la hija de los Weasley, Ginny, menuda también, en fin son gente que yo nunca me ajuntaría ni loco, no vale la pena estar con esa gentuza, dan asco.

De repente Granger me mira, se a sentido observada por alguien, eso parece, me la quede mirando y bueno ahora que la observo mas detalladamente tampoco esta tan mal, nunca me había fijado en su cuerpo, ya que como siempre me ha dado asco nunca me e fijado en este tipo de cosas, aunque hay que reconocer que desde la primera que la ví hasta ahora ha cambiado bastante, pero para bien, ya es una mujer, con buenas curvas y todo. Pero vamos a ver que estoy pensando? es una sangre sucia, viene de familia de muggles ni loco me acostaría con ella.

—Eh Draco que estas mirando? te as quedado embobado —Le pregunto Blaise confundido.

—No nada, estaba pensando.

* * *

Llegamos a la estación de Hogsmade, se abrieron las puertas y comenzó a salir un montón de gente, nosotros cuatro fuimos a hablar un rato con Hagrid antes de que se fuese con los de primer año al castillo con los botes. Hacía tiempo que no lo veíamos y queríamos contarle un poco de como nos a ido el verano y demás, pero enseguida nos teníamos que ir para dejar el equipaje, arreglarnos y ir para el gran comedor a dar comienzo a un nuevo curso.

—Joder, lo olvide! ahora vuelvo chicos no tardo nada. —Dijo Hermione algo nerviosa.

Me había olvidado un libro en el tren lo estaba leyendo antes, me encantaba leer desde pequeña, tenía muchos, pero justamente a ese libro le tenía un cariño especial, ya que me lo había regalado mi madre al empezar Hogwarts en mi primer año, me lo habré leído mil veces mínimo, pero nunca me cansaba. Así que fui lo mas rápido posible al tren de nuevo con la esperanza de encontrarlo.

Fui hacía los asientos donde estábamos sentados, y me cambio la cara al instante, sentí que me puse pálida, ya que el libro no estaba, donde puede estar si no? recuerdo perfectamente que nos hemos sentado aquí. Empecé a buscarlo por todas partes.. después de diez minutos dieron el ultimo aviso para que los pasajeros saliesen del tren, lo di por perdido... salí del tren desanimada, y triste.

—Que pasa Herms, que es lo que olvidaste, has encontrado lo que estabas buscando? —Pregunto Harry preocupado.

—Si es verdad, que a pasado saliste corriendo como una loca hacía el tren. —Dijo Ron, mientras sostenía en la mano una chocolatina.

Harry y Ron eran mis mejores amigos, pero a Harry le tenía un cariño especial, era muy buena persona, siempre ayudándome si había alguna cosa que me preocupaba, o simplemente si tenía un mal día, con una simple sonrisa suya y un abrazo de los suyos me animaba el día, que bien es tener amigos como Harry, Ron y Ginny, pero también Parvati, Neville, Luna, Lavender... en fin todos eran geniales.

—Sabéis el libro que me gusta mucho, ese de color rojo y verde, el que estaba leyendo en el tren...

—Si, dijeron los tres a la vez.

—Pues se me había olvidado, por eso e ido, pero mi sorpresa a sido al ir y no verlo por ninguna parte, y estaba segura que tenía que estar ahí pero no lo encontré, pero donde sino estará?

—Vaya Hermione.. que pena, tu tranquila que a lo mejor lo a cogido alguien de los que estaban alrededor nuestro sentados, así que no te preocupes que lo encontraremos, mañana si eso podemos ir preguntando a los de nuestro curso que eran los que mas abundaban en nuestro alrededor vale? -Dijo Jinny con una sonrisa en la cara, para intentar tranquilizar a la Gryffindor.

—Gracias Jinny me as animado algo, mañana empezaremos a buscar. —Dijo Hermione algo mas contenta y animada al oír las palabras de la pelirroja.

De lo que no se dio cuenta Hermione, es que enfrente suyo, un chico rubio platino apartado de los demás, oculto bajo un árbol en la noche, sujetaba debajo del brazo un pequeño libro de color rojo y verde.

Tranquila Granger, tu libro esta mas cerca de lo que tu te piensas, pronto lo tendrás. —Pensó el Slytherin.

* * *

-Vamos Ginny! como puedes tardar tanto en arreglarte? vamos a llegar tarde a la cena de iniciación del nuevo curso y te recuerdo que no es muy agradable que estén todos sentados mientras Dumbledore esta dando el discurso de siempre, y nosotras entrando por la puerta, y un montón de miradas fijas en nosotras dos.

—Haber Hermione, ya estoy no desesperes cinco minutos!

—Cinco minutos? eso me lo as dicho hace media hora.

—Ya voy, ya voy!

Al fin acabo Jinny de arreglarse, con un pelo radiante, muy bien peinada, y algo maquillada. En cambio ami no me importaba mucho estos temas, si me veía bien yo misma, pues ya esta y punto. Salimos de los dormitorios de la torre de Gryffindor habíamos llegado justo a tiempo, Harry y Ron nos esperaban en la puerta. Nos dirigimos hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, me senté, a mi derecha estaba Ginny y a mi izquierda Harry, en frente estaba Ron y Lavender. Después del sombrero seleccionador para ver quienes serían los nuevos miembros de cada casa y el típico discurso de Dumbledore y recordando las normas, empezamos a comer, esa noche no tenía mucha hambre ya que había perdido algo muy importante para mi, aunque fuese un simple libro como dirían la mayoría de personas, para mi tenía un gran valor sentimental, hice el esfuerzo de comer algo para que no se preocupasen por mi, no podía preocuparles demasiado ya me habían dicho que me ayudarían a encontrarlo mañana, y con eso aun tenía la esperanza en encontrarlo.

—Por cierto, Herms aunque no te guste el Quidditch vendrás a vernos a los tres jugando como as hecho hasta ahora no? este año es muy importante ya que queremos ganar la copa, porque como el año pasado, perdimos por un punto contra Slytherin, queremos darles la revancha y demostrar que Gryffindor es un gran equipo! -Dijo Harry muy animado.

—Pues claro, a mi me gusta veros jugar y viendo que cada día mejoráis, por cierto Ron, puedes al menos comer los muslos de pollo de uno en uno? no con uno en la boca y otros dos en las manos, la comida aquí no se acaba nunca, no tengas prisa. —Dijo Hermione riéndose.

—Hermione, da igual lo que me digas yo siempre seré así de tragón.

—Herms, da igual cuantas veces se lo digas nunca cambiara, pero yo igualmente le quiero mucho a mi won-won —Dijo Lavender entusiasmada.

Así es, Ron y Lavender eran novios desde hace poco, siempre se veía que entre ellos dos había algo pero nunca se demostraba nada, si se que se dieron algún beso los otros años y salieron un tiempo pero decidieron volver a empezar de cero y aquí están que llevan ya unas 3 semanas y media juntos. Es poco pero por lo que parece se quieren mucho, me alegro por ellos, yo ya superé lo de Ron ya no estoy enamorada de el, ahora mismo no lo estoy de nadie. Harry y Ginny de momento son buenos amigos, yo noto que entre ellos dos en realidad se gustan mutuamente. Se nota en las miradas, o como a veces Harry se sonroja o Ginny, cuando hablan, o se tocan sin querer la mano. Son muy tímidos los dos y nunca se han dicho algo sobre esto, se que se dieron un beso el año pasado, pero dicen que no fue nada, algo sin importancia, pero este año seguro que pasaran muchas cosas, y estos dos acabaran juntos seguro.

Ron nos estaba contando algo de que, una vez con sus hermanos se peleó, porque le gastó una broma bastante pesada a ellos dos, así que Fred y George por las afueras de la madriguera hicieron un agujero no muy profundo pero estaba lleno de barro, le llamaron y vino Ron corriendo se cayó y se puso de barro de pies a cabeza, les hizo mucha gracia de la forma que había caído Ron, que estuvieron durante horas riéndose y aun siguen recordándoselo, yo ya me lo imagino, y como es Ron debió de ser bastante gracioso, así que nos empezamos a reír los cinco, incluso Ron, aunque al momento ya estaba diciendo de que parásemos de reírnos que ya no tenia gracia, y que se hizo bastante daño en el trasero, eso hizo aun reirnos más.

Noté como de repente alguien fijaba sus ojos en mi, me gire disimuladamente y mis ojos se posaron en la mesa de Slytherin, y ahí estaba... Malfoy, sus ojos fríos como el hielo fijos en mi, me hizo una mueca arrogante, y yo rápidamente desvié la mirada, me había vuelto a sonrojar. Aunque era un engreído, presumido, y demás, hay que reconocer que es bastante atractivo aunque yo delante de el le diga todo lo contrario.

Yo no soy de esas niñatas que van detrás de el todo el santo día para ver si Draco me dice un simple ''Hola''. Además a el en el año pasado se le veía cada semana con una chica distinta, y es bastante probable o mejor dicho, seguro que este año sea igual yo nunca podría enamorarme de el, ni el de mi.

Es algo totalmente imposible, el hielo yo fuego. El un sangre limpia, yo una sangre sucia. El viene de una familia de magos desde hace décadas, yo una muggle. Un Slytherin, una Gryffindor, Una serpiente, una leona. _Estamos a 2000 años luz de distancia._


End file.
